Confessions
by lady-yuna7
Summary: Genesis is out takeing a stroll and decides to tell his crush that he likes him. Maybe that confession could lead to more. sephirothxgensis. yaoi.


Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy or any of its characters.

YOU ALL MUST THANK MY BETA BECAUSE HE MAKES THIS STORY AND ANY OTHER STORY OF MINE HEAPS BETTER!!! THANKS MITCHEL!!!

---Lemoniser---

It was a sunny day and the birds in the trees were chirping. Young children were playing with friends or their pets. I was walking down the path in my favourite grey jeans and black top with a dragon decorating the side, blowing fire. My hair was auburn and up to my jaw line. My name is Genesis Rhapsodos.

While I was walking, and dodging balls from which the children were playing with, I decided to drop by my friend's house. I am most infatuated with my friend who happens to also be a male. His name is Sephiroth Valentine. His hair is a beautiful moon light blue, and quite long. He is also almost a full head's length taller than me, has wonderful emerald green eyes, and nice, pale skin. Sephiroth just seems to be a god on earth.

As I was walking up the drive way of the Valentine's, I noticed that his parents were home. Their cars were in the driveway. One each, for both his parents, and one for Sephiroth himself. Lucrecia and Vincent are very nice people. It kind of confuses me though, the fact that both Sephiroth and his younger brother Kadaj, who is about three years old, have the moonlight coloured hair, but their parents have black and brown hair.

As I knocked on the door, I was twiddling my fingers, wondering whether or not I should tell him that I like him more than a friend. Not long after, Kadaj opened the door. He had a big smile upon his face when he saw me. "Genesis! Big brother, Genesis is here!" little Kadaj screamed. Kadaj was always happy and always hanging around his mother. He also had a thing about calling Sephiroth 'older brother' all the time. I heard a muffled "let him in", little Kadaj obeyed the command, still with the smile upon his face, moving away from the door so I could enter. Kadaj closed the door after I entered and ran off to be with his mother, I presumed.

Not long after, I saw Sephiroth appear on the top of the stairs, and I couldn't help but stare, drowning in the sight of him. Sephiroth was in tight, black, leg hugging pants, showing off all those perfectly developed muscles. His top displayed an amazing looking pattern that looks as if it was made for him. On his wrists, silver and black wrist bands and his fingers were adored with rings. Sephiroth's hair was tied up loosely in a ponytail, while he stared intently at me. He started walking down the stairs, smiling softly at me. I was watching that sexy silver haired man walk down the stairs with a smile upon his face, making my heart flutter, and lips tremble uncontrollably.

"Why didn't you warn me you were coming over?" Sephiroth said, his voice so deep yet perfect for his character. It always makes me shiver in delight.

"I didn't think I needed to warn you because I always come over". I cheekily played with him. He and I knowing in full, that what I said was true. Sephiroth smirked at me.

"I was thinking about going over to your place to see if you wanted to come out, but since you are already here, do you want to come with me?" I smiled and nodded. I also noticed that the silver haired man had something in his pocket. Sephiroth walked off to tell his mother he was going out. I couldn't help but stare at the way he walked much like a cat, smoothly, silently and perfectly.

I saw Sephiroth trying to walk back. Little Kadaj was attached to his leg and didn't look like he was about to let go any time soon. I chuckled at the sight of Sephiroth trying to yank his little brother off his leg. Kadaj looked like a leech but a bit more prone to crying and screaming, but not blood sucking. Hopefully.

I took pity on Sephiroth, and walked up to Kadaj.

"Your brother isn't going to die, and I'm very sure he's not leaving you because he hates you. We are just going out." I tried to soothe the youngest Valentine, while grabbing onto him, slowly pulling him away from Sephiroth's leg. Kadaj sniffled and let go of Sephiroth. I smiled and hugged Kadaj before plopping him down. Kadaj looked up at Sephiroth, smiled and said 'good bye' to his big brother before running off to Lucrecia.

"Shall we?" Sephiroth suggested. I nodded and walked to the door and opened it. Sephiroth followed.

We both walked to his slick black car. Sephiroth unlocked it, and I slid into the passenger seat, while that silver haired god moved into the driver's seat. Not before long we started to drive off.

I was looking out the window until I found it boring. I moved my attention to the stunning figure at my side. Such perfection. There's no other way to put it, how was I going to tell him that I have a crush on him? I will probably stumble on each of my words, and he will think it is as if I have a speech impediment.

"Sephiroth." I said so unsurely. Yup, I feel like I'm going to stutter.

"Yes, Genesis?"

"I…I…" I knew it. Here goes nothing. "I had a crush on you for a long time. If you think it's weird… I don't really mind…" The car suddenly stopped.

I looked up and noticed that we were at a lake, isolated. I looked at Sephiroth and he was staring intently at me. His eyes were full of lust. I just smirked, feeling that my eyes were lust filled.

Sephiroth reached into his pocket pulling out the item that I had noted earlier. As soon as he pulled it out, both of our smirks grew somewhat larger. The item was a tube of lube.

"I was about to tell you the same thing Genesis, but you beat me to the punch. If you let me I will fuck you so hard, you split in half." The way Sephiroth said that made me shiver. He must have noticed because as soon as I shivered, Sephiroth grabbed the back of my neck and crushed his lips against mine. I was amazed at the sheer power that was being put into the kiss. Sephiroth, and my lips, were one just by mashing together. I felt a wet heat coating my bottom lip, begging for entrance. I accepted, opening my mouth letting our tongues dance in a fiery passion. We broke apart, inhaling air through our burning lungs.

"You really think so? Hmm... I will moan, and groan triggering you to come before you can even enter me." I spoke dirty to him.

"Oh yeah, really? I will pound into you so hard you will be seeing stars." Sephiroth spoke. I felt my hard on being straining against my grey pants. I moved a bit to get the straining a little less painful. Sephiroth must have noticed, as he grabbed me again, and began pashing more lovingly and lustfully then he had before. I felt Sephiroth pick me up and place me onto his lap. My arms and legs winding around him as his arms held me tighter and closer. We broke apart soon after.

"Back seat" Sephiroth ordered. I nodded while grinding a little into Sephiroth's hips, winning a moan from the both of us.

Sephiroth threw me onto the back seat, and successfully landing on top of me. I pulled him down and kissed him passionately, whilst grinding our hips together. I felt one of his hands snake up my shirt, feeling my soft skin. Those fingers felt so smooth upon my skin. I shivered when one of those slender fingers massaged, and tweaked one of my nipples. I moved one hand to tug on Sephiroth's shirt until it was removed. Sephiroth just tore mine off, not caring, and not wanting to waste time. His skilful hands roamed all over my body. His mouth moving to my neck, receiving a loud moan from me.

"Se… Sephi-roth" I whimpered out slowly. I could practically feel the smirk on my skin as he sucked and licked. I was clawing into his back as he nibbled my ear lobe. I felt the hand not playing with my nipple, but moving down to remove my belt and unzip my pants. I bucked my hips up, rubbing my throbbing erection against Sephiroth.

Sephiroth unzipped his own, and started to dry hump me. It felt so good, my head moved back into the seat and my nails scraping across his back. I moved my hips grinding into his. I looked into his eyes, as he was looking into mine. Those beautiful jade eyes full of lust.

Sephiroth stopped humping me, whispering into my ears that he didn't want to come yet. He flipped me over and tore my pants and boxes off. He rubbed my ass and slapped it before he removed his pants and boxes too.

Out of the corner of my lust and fuzzy filled eyes, I saw Sephiroth reaching for the lube. The next thing I knew, a lube covered finger had entered me, moving in and out. I felt that he was searching for that sweet little bundle of nerves inside of me. He found it, earning a loud moan and making me into a puddle of goo. I felt the second finger enter my now stretching ring of muscle. Those fingers scissoring and moving inside made it feel so good. He found my prostate and massaged it. Moans and groans, and muffled words of "Sephiroth" were the only things that were able to come out of my mouth at this point. Before I knew it, a third finger entered me stretching me for a bigger intruder.

Those nice fingers left my entrance, and I let out a whimper for the loss of them, but knew something much better was coming. Sephiroth flipped me back onto my back and lifted my body up.

The last thing I knew was that I was being lowered down and felt the wondrous head of Sephiroth's penis enter me, leaving me to wither in that beautiful mixture of pain and pleasure. Sephiroth kept on entering me until he was fully inside, and allowing me to adjust to the thickness of him.

Without wasting time, Sephiroth started to ride me at a normal pace. Wrapping my legs around him, I exerted a loud moan, making Sephiroth move even faster. I didn't mind though because it just felt too good. The speed was increasing and it was so fast now, Sephiroth was practically pounding in to me.

Sephiroth dropped me and started to thrust into at a impossible rate. My own erection rubbing between mine and Sephiroth's stomach, twitching knowing I would be soon to come.

Over and over, Sephiroth hit my prostate sending me in to absolute bliss. I couldn't hold it anymore, I came, shouting out Sephiroth's name. My walls closing in, and I could feel him come inside of me.

We both fell into a sweaty bundle, totally spent after our first time. Sephiroth slowly slid out of me and his seed pouring out of me after. He smiled and I gave him a soft, loving smile back. He dropped back down next to me and I felt content to cuddle up to him, my head tucked under his chin. The silver haired man wrapped his strong arms around me, slowly patting my head and occasionally dropped chaste kisses upon my head.

"I love you Sephiroth" I said softly so only he could hear.

"I love you too" came an equally soft reply.

We stayed like that until we eventually fell asleep; happily dreaming about what our lives will be like in the future.

---Lemoniser---

A/N: Yay!! Did you guys know that this one-shot is my first story that has sexual-intercourse yaoi and swearing?? Well… it is, and who ever reads my stories, I'm so sorry that I have yet to update The Black Chocobo or Elder Scrolls IV: Sephiroth in like forever 'cause my computer died from viruses and got wiped out, taking all my things with it. I'm halfway through the Black Chocobo chapter 5 and you guys won't see a next chapter of Elder Scroll IV: Sephiroth anytime soon 'cause I have to install it and all that crap. So I hope you guys like this one-shot of GenesisxSephiroth...or maybe Geniroth, whatever you want to call it.

REVIEWS THAT CAN HELP ME MAKE MY SEX SCENES BETTER SHALL GET A CYBER ICE CREAM :D!!!

lady-yuna7 out.


End file.
